


Nurarihyon no Hana

by Youkai_Eevee



Category: Nurarihyon no Mago | Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan
Genre: F/M, Mature chapter(s) later on, Yohime is reader's mother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 09:01:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17525753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youkai_Eevee/pseuds/Youkai_Eevee
Summary: What if you were a noble lady of ancient japan and encounter a rather bold akayashi?





	Nurarihyon no Hana

It rather a lonely time of your life an age where young ladies your age would have been married off and have children. Yet here you are unmarried and no children why is that you may ask well it started before your very existence began, your mother Yohime had help a use-to-be miko birth her child after wards the miko blessed your mother saying that she will birth a child that will do great things.

So far that didn't seem to be the case I mean yes you have been granted an ability that could help others. 

Healing is what they call it your father often only allow people who can afford to pay get  healed by you. Though against your father's wishes you heal the poor in secret. Of course your mother was not around due to the fact that she passed away after giving birth to you thus  the reason you don't have a sibling and your father never took another wife.

Yet here you were sowing a Yukata that had been ripped due to an attack that happen not long ago. Your father didn't like the idea of someone trying to kill his precious daughter.

It sadden you that your father used you for his selfish need and that at one point you would never have someone there for you when you grow old. You were a bird caged up by your own flesh and blood to weep in silence as the world around you continues.

"Such a beautiful face yet why is it that you look so sad and lonely?" A voice shatters your thoughts.

"Why are you here? No outsider is allowed here unless my father says so." You threaten the stranger drawing out the sword given to you.

"My...aren't you full of surprises?" He says a bemused look on his face. 

You gasp in surprise as you slash at the direction the voice came from. You see that you manage to wound the person in your room.  Panicking you use your healing powers to close the injury.

"What a beautiful bird I have seen but you are no ordinary bird your scent not a shred of death on you only the aroma of a flower." Said the akayashi.

"What are you talking about? And I ask again what are you doing here?" You ask. 

"How would you feel if I told I can free you from your cage?" He offers as a strand of hair is caught between his  finger tips.

"Please...even if it's just for tonight I want to see what's out there other then these walls." You plead as you take his hand.

This single encounter will cause a change in your life one that gives you a sense of adventure, hope, and above all else love.


End file.
